


Sing Me Something

by lallyloo



Category: Eagle of the Ninth Series - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: <i>Esca sings a song for Marcus.  Bonus points if some parts of the song make Marcus blush like a maiden.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me Something

They were back three months before Marcus heard Esca sing. The first time was late one afternoon as they returned from town. Esca walked at Marcus's side, his step seemingly lighter than usual, and as their easy conversation slowed, Esca began to hum.

Marcus was quiet, not wishing to disrupt the sound, and his silence paid off as Esca's humming turned to singing. The words were low, barely perceptible, but Marcus enjoyed it all the same.

 

The singing continued after that. Sometimes Esca drummed his hands on the tabletop, sometimes he stomped his feet in the stable. Sometimes, if they were walking together, it almost seemed as if he'd kick up his feet at any moment and pull Marcus into a dance.

 

“Sing me something,” Marcus says one evening, wanting to hear Esca clearly, wanting a song to be sung just for him.

Esca looks to him in surprise. “Sing you a song?”

“Please.”

“They're only old battle songs.”

“I should still like to hear it,” Marcus pauses before admitting, “I enjoy hearing you sing.”

Esca smiles at him, looking thoughtful. “I could sing you a song of my father, if you'd like to hear it.”

“I would,” Marcus replies. He knows little about Esca's family, aside from the tragic tale Esca told him in the early days of their friendship, when they were traveling in the north and still a little wary of one another.

Esca sits by his side, eyes on the fire as he takes a deep breath. When he beings to sing, his voice is rich and deep, and Marcus is glad for the sound if it.

 

_I sing a song of Cunoval,  
his glory all shall see  
with sword and spear and strength of hand  
he'll keep our tribesmen free_

_I sing a song of Cunoval,  
three sons had he with one  
a wife he loved with all his heart  
he'd have gifted her the sun._

_I sing a song of Cunoval,  
his Brit blood spilled by Rome  
his heart will live forever on  
in lands he once called home._

 

Marcus is quiet when Esca finishes his song. The mention of Rome is a reminder of their differences. A reminder that his country, his Rome, did that to Esca's family.

Esca seems to realize this, as he turns to Marcus and offers him a smile. “I could sing you something else.”

“I am glad you sang it,” Marcus says and Esca waves him off.

“There are other songs,” Esca explains, “ones meant to make you laugh. Shall I sing one of those for you?”

Marcus nods.

 

_I met a girl by the river's edge  
Her hair flowed wild and free  
Her dress did too, I saw it there  
Hung drying in a tree._

_I met a girl by the river's edge  
Her breasts so soft and round  
My cock was full and hard before  
I joined her on the ground_

_I met a girl by the river's edge  
Her voice was begging please  
And my voice shouted 'thank Druantia'  
As she brought me to my knees_

 

Marcus can feel his cheeks burn, and he keeps his gaze on the fire, hoping Esca won't notice the red staining his face.

“My older brothers used to sing that one,” Esca explains.

“It is a good one,” Marcus says, offering a laugh.

It's Esca's turn to fall quiet. “Shall I sing a song for you?”

“Haven't you been?” Marcus asks, confused.

“No, I meant, a song of Marcus Aquila?”

“I doubt there is such a song.”

“Surely your men sing of you,” Esca says, and the certainty in his voice makes Marcus believe for a moment that it might be true. “Their commander, risking his life for them, I would bet they have a song to tell of your bravery.

“If they do, I'll never hear it,” Marcus says quietly.

“Then that is why I should sing one instead,” Esca replies. “Would you like me to?”

“I would.”

A moment passes, then another, before Esca begins to sing.

 

_Marcus rode to war one day,  
A soldier strong and good,  
'Til a Celt did come and wreck his leg  
And hit him where he stood_

_Marcus rode up north to find  
An eagle in mid flight  
He fought the tribe and drowned the man  
Who called him to a fight._

_Marcus rode back home soon aft,  
With Esca by his side  
A friend for life, a promise kept  
His word he did abide._

 

The song seems to end there, and Marcus is ready to speak, wanting to thank Esca for it, when Esca continues.

 

_Marcus rode to Calleva  
And took a girl to be  
his wife for ever on and so  
he'll never marry me._

 

For a moment, Marcus is too shocked to speak. He wants to ask Esca to repeat the last line, for surely his ears are playing tricks on him.

“I haven't taken a wife,” he says carefully, afraid he's misunderstood. When Esca turns to look at him, a hint of unease in his gaze, Marcus is suddenly sure he hasn't misunderstood the line. “I have no intention to.”

“Good,” Esca replies.

“Good,” Marcus repeats, and he realizes some sort of unspoken understanding has been reached between them.

Esca smiles at him then. “Shall I sing another?”


End file.
